The Evils of Truth and Love
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: one shot: Jessie has been promoted to a head a new team. Seeing it as her opportunity to truly shine she doesn't give James and Meowth much thought- until they decide to retire. He can't leave her, can he? :JAJL:


Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Pokémon or any of its affiliations if mentioned in the following story. Thank you.

**The Evils of Truth and Love**

The Magnet Train moved soundlessly as Jessie stared absently out the window, her deep sapphire gaze bright as she regarded the greenery that washed by.

_This is the start of something new. Finally I can show the Boss what I'm truly capable of!_

James sitting opposite her purposely ignored her, keeping his blue gaze set on the world that breezed by outside in flashes.

He could not help but compare the passing scenery to his time with Team Rocket- although the scenery should be enjoyed, there are places to go and things to do which make enjoying it somewhat unimportant.

James breathed deeply through his nose as he suppressed a sigh.

_This is it- the end of Team Rocket. But a great future for Jessie of course._

The pair remained unusually quiet, each pertaining to their own thoughts as they witnessed the invasion of the azure sky by brilliant vermillion and saffron rays of the darkening day.

As a monotone beep sounded the silent couple were summoned to reality, the train itself lulling to a slow pace as they entered the tunnel.

"We have now arrived in Saffron City. Thank you for travelling on the Magnet Train. We hope to see you again."

James smiled slightly as he stood, yawning as he extended his arms above his head.

Jessie smiled faintly also as she watched him stretch, her insides warm as she traced his familiar outline from the contours of his yawning face down to his slender frame.

"Well Jessie, this is our stop," he reminded as Jessie blinked, her cheeks growing warm as she nodded.

"You don't want to keep Meowth waiting," she added as they began to make their way towards the exit.

Stepping off the train and into the station the pair walked silently, each looking towards the doors through which they could clearly see the orange sun sinking into the shadowy horizon.

Each thought about Jessie's promotion and what it had meant for Team Rocket. Though they had thought about it constantly, they could never successfully talk about it with one another.

Until now.

The two paused at the exit as the doors slid open, both stepping into the bright lights of Saffron City simultaneously.

"I hope you get a nice partner," James began as they continued to walk along the bustling streets, passing others who regarded them with strange glances at their matching 'R' uniforms.

Jessie's eyes closed as she smiled wryly.

"Well James you're going to be a hard act to follow," Jessie replied as they paused in the centre of town with transport passing in blurs of light that faded into nothing as Jessie's eyes remained on him.

James smiled despite himself.

By now the sun was a dying ember on the horizon, the vermilion sky almost succumbing completely to the call of night.

"I'm sure you'll get a good partner, the both of you," Jessie added as she mentioned Meowth who had left earlier than them claiming to have unfinished business somewhere in Vermilion.

James lowered his soft eyes unable to bring himself to meet Jessie's powerful gaze.

"Uh, Meowth and I have been thinking about that and we've both come to a decision," he started, Jessie's smiled fading as she stared.

"We're going to retire," he concluded flatly, Jessie unable to suppress the gasp that escaped her glittering lips.

James lifted his head slowly until his eyes were level with hers.

"We figured that it would be too hard working with someone else Jessie, especially when we both knew that they could never be as good as you," he reasoned simply.

Jessie's cheeks grew hot as she felt her eyes stinging.

"But... but I need you guys! I never anticipated..."

James shrugged slightly as he chuckled.

"You're making this harder than it already is Jessie! When you first told us about your promotion we were, and are, happy for you. We also realized then that Team Rocket as we knew it would never be the same again. But I think we're okay with that now..."

Jessie's eyes shone as she lowered them.

_I was so caught up in my promotion- I never thought about doing it alone! I always saw us together, forever..._

"But what are you going to do? Where are you going to go?" Jessie cried, her mind unable to cope with the sudden realization that wherever it was she was going, she would be going alone.

"I don't know. I figure I might pay a quick visit to my parents before disappearing again to maybe travel with Meowth. You know of all the places we've been I've never actually had the time to admire them properly," he replied as he smiled.

Jessie could only stare.

"But... I thought we'd always be together," she began, adamant that if she didn't look away from him soon her tears would begin and would know no end.

She bit her lip as James sighed, stepping to her as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Jessie you're the strongest girl I know. The people who promoted you knew what they were doing, and besides, you'll never be alone. We'll always be your friends!"

Jessie's eyes closed as she felt her insides tighten.

_But I love you._

Her eyes flew open as she looked up to meet his watching gaze, his eyes dark.

_Did I say that aloud?_

"We'll see eachother again, that I'm sure of," he continued, to her relief.

The pair gazed long at one another, as if each had something more to say but could not bring themself to do so.

James continued to smile as he extended his hand.

Jessie, too, smiled as she moved past his hand to settle herself in his embrace.

James gasped lightly as his eyes widened before he composed himself in a smile, his arms folding around her expertly just as he'd often practiced it in his mind.

"Thank you James," she murmured as she took in his floral scent, the smell tempting her hot eyes.

"No Jessie, thank _you_," he whispered, the pair releasing one another.

"Take care," James said simply as he turned from her.

"Say hi to Meowth for me!" she cried as she stepped forward with a wave.

Jessie continued to watch his receding back as he plunged into the bustling crowd, catching a final glimpse of his backhand wave.

Jessie hung her head as the footpath was laced from her wet cheeks, her mind and heart longing to call James back to tell him how much his friendship meant to her, and above all how she truly felt for him.

But as she stood amidst those passing by her crimson lips remained sealed.

"Jessie!"

Her head lifted as she searched the crowd for the familiar lavender head.

Instead she felt something fly into her open hand and closing her fist around the small object she brought it to her front.

Unfurling her gloved palm her eyes shone at the circular object, her face beaming with a bright smile.

The object was an old bottle cap from James' collection, the bottle cap marked with an 'R' from the drink bottle they'd shared from their training days.

Closing her fist she brought her hand to her chest before turning to continue on her own.

"Thank you James," she murmured with a small smile.

**::X:X::**

**A/N:**_I wanted to write more but I decided to constrain myself instead... in the hopes that I write a sequel which I think I should!_

I hope you liked it, please tell me your thoughts.

Thankies.

xx


End file.
